


Mending the Errors of Our Ways

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Isolation, Rediscovery, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, unintentional infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: What can happen when true love defies all logic?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Mending the Errors of Our Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/gifts).



> 2020 Secret Santa Fic. Merry Christmas, Torri!
> 
> Original story prompt in notes below.
> 
> Many Thanks to TrekFlower and Cheile for your incredible beta skills.

“That’s final, Captain!” Admiral Kathryn Janeway slammed her hand down on her desk. “You’ve got two days, and you and your crew are to report to Deep Space 11. Pick up your supplies, rendezvous with _The Mantegna_ and proceed to Antos IV. Janeway out.”

Kathryn sank heavily back into her desk chair, sighing as she did so. Since _Voyager_ had arrived home some three months earlier, she had taken to the Admiralty with the same ferocity she had always exhibited as captain. However, getting used to reporting to someone again was far more of a challenge than she expected. To make matters worse, more than one Federation planetary crisis had sprung up, and she was assigned to handle the whole situation despite having been absent from Federation relations for so long. Just as she started to relax, a familiar voice broke the silence.

“Hello, beautiful; trouble in paradise?” Ambassador Jaydren Xan stood leaning against the door jam to her office. He was tall and thin, his long silvery lavender locks tied back in a bun at the back of his head. The long length of his ceremonial robe swept down the expanse of his body. He was the go-between to the Federation for the Vexaran homeworld, and always appeared so regal when in full dress.

“Oh Jay, how are you?” Exhaustion laced her tone.

“Better now that I’ve seen you.” He reached behind him closing the door, and made his way behind Kathryn’s desk. Leaning over her chair, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Not here.” She pushed herself up from her desk chair, “I do need this though.” She quickly reached her arms around his neck, savoring the moment of close contact.

“How soon can you get away, Darling?”

“How soon can you take me away?” She raised an eyebrow.

They broke the embrace and he reached over shutting down her computer terminal. Grabbing for her hand, he pulled her towards the door. Kathryn smiled to herself, aroused at the thought of what was in store for her. She asked the computer to shut down the lighting, and pulled her office door closed behind them. Just beyond the threshold, Kathryn tapped her combadge, requesting transport directly to her apartment. They materialized in her living room, their molecules only just settling together before his lips came crashing down upon hers. 

Kathryn ran her hands inside his long robe, searching for his skin. Jaydren slipped his hands down her back, quickly cupping her ass cheeks through her uniform. Their motions were frantic, but nonetheless seductive. Since they had met, at _Voyager’s_ welcome home celebration, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Trouble was he was only planetside every couple of weeks. Kathryn didn’t really mind the arrangement, although he always left her longing for more. 

Jaydren slowly peeled back the layers of her uniform, kissing a trail along her skin as he bared her body piece by scintillating piece. Kathryn’s skin was set ablaze everywhere he touched her. She ran her fingers along the slight ridges that adorned his forehead, before working to release him from his ceremonial clothing. Kathryn was in awe of just how human the Vexaran body was. If not for the slightest gray tint to his skin, there was hardly a difference. In the next moment, their lips were locked against one another again, as she encouraged him towards the bedroom. 

Feeling the hardness that was now standing between them, a flood of arousal surged to her core. The back of Kathryn's thighs suddenly hit the edge of the bed, and they fell together, Jaydren’s weight settling deliciously on top of her. He released her lips, staring seductively into her blue eyes, running his hands across her skin. He lowered himself, feeling his way to her center. Stroking down her bare thighs, he marveled at the wetness that was pooling before him. Reaching out a long digit, he stroked her everywhere but where she wanted to be touched. Kathryn moaned and writhed beneath him. 

Her sounds of desperation sent blood rushing to his cock. Jaydren longed to join with her, but knew that pleasuring her first would only serve to make his experience better. He dove in, sucking back full force on her clit. Kathryn screamed in ecstasy, her arms flailing wildly at his ministrations. He released his hold, licking every inch of her damp folds. She lowered her hands to his head, releasing his long tresses from their confines. Running her hands through his satiny hair, she held tight as he stroked her into oblivion. A roaring fire rose in her belly, as every muscle in her body began to draw tight. 

Jaydren sensed her closeness, and returned to sucking her hardened nub. As he did, he pressed two fingers inside her tight walls, causing her eyes to roll straight back. Suddenly Kathryn cried out, gripping the sheets beneath her with a brute force. Relishing in her body’s reaction, he raised a hand to her abdomen to soothe her as she came down. As she slowly calmed, Jaydren climbed up her body, placing a kiss to her lips, then slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Kathryn kissed him back feverishly, savoring her own taste from him. He placed his hard member at her entrance, waiting patiently. When he didn’t enter her swiftly, she opened her eyes to find him staring at her longingly, as if asking her permission. Tilting her hips upward, his tip met with her tight resistance.

“Please.” She whispered, low and breathy.

A smile peaked the corners of his mouth, and he firmly pushed his way inside her sheathlike walls. Jaydren’s mind went haywire at the feel of her surrounding him. When Kathryn shifted her hips, as if to encourage him, he was brought back to her. Pulling his hips back, he thrust harder this time, feeling his head reach her cervix. Swallowing hard to regain his control, he pumped repeatedly, driving the timbre of her cries higher and higher. As she reached fever pitch, he sped up his thrusts. Soon after, her body began its assault on him.

“Oh God, I’m coming!” Her wail filled the room.

“Let it take you, Darling.” 

While he encouraged her release, his own exploded within her. He lost all sense of reality, as his turgid cock jerked, filling her with his fluids. Jaydren collapsed on top of her, sucking at the juncture of her neck and shoulder as their bodies calmed. With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly extricated himself from her, and rolled to her side. They lay breaths heaving, her head curled into his chest. He stroked her cheek delicately, as they fell into an uncontrollable slumber. 

When Kathryn awoke, some three hours later, she was alone. She was tucked under the covers, cleaned and in one of her silk nightgowns. Somehow he always managed to dress her and get her settled without waking her. This was how things usually ended, but she found more and more that she wasn’t happy at all at that realization. Pulling herself from the bed, she went about her normal routine. Showering and replicating a light dinner, she sat staring out over her view of the bay, once again contemplating her behavior. She had spent seven years denying herself any feeling at all. Sure there was a kiss here and a holographic romp there, but never a scrap of meaningful lasting intimacy. Kathryn lifted her head in defiance. _‘It’s my turn.’_

=/\=

Several nights later, _Voyager’s_ Senior Staff was gathered at an Irish Pub in the heart of Dublin. Tom had planned the gathering, not ashamed of his sadness that they all had been too busy to spend time together since getting home. Everyone was in attendance, except for Seven, who was off-world at an engineering conference and Tuvok, who was still on Vulcan. The air was light and everyone was enjoying the chance to live outside of the uniform.

Tom’s enthusiasm was infectious. “Guys! So here’s the deal: we’ve all caught up, and had a few, but it’s time to make things interesting. From this point forward, any time someone mentions _Voyager,_ we all have to take a shot!”

The entirety of the group sighed loudly, but knew they had to follow through. If they ducked out of the game, the ribbing would be worse than the potential hangover. Tom laughed at the resignation on everyone’s faces, when they realized that either option would end in something painful. He purposefully egged on the party. Sharing his favorite memory of their time in the Delta Quadrant brought about the first full round of Jameson. Two hours later, the group was all plastered and overly full of laughter.

“But… but Harry, what about that girl from the generational ship?” Chakotay tripped over his words.

“Don’t do that to him, Chakotay.” Kathryn reprimanded him in jest, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

“Um, I mean… she was special and all, but still not my Libby.” Harry slurred.

Tom came to his best friend’s defense, quickly pulling him away from the group. Chakotay and Kathryn stood up simultaneously, laughing as B’Elanna tried her hardest not to fall off of her chair. Kathryn stumbled toward the direction of the restroom, and upon seeing her slip, Chakotay took it upon himself to follow. Just before she reached the door, he gently grabbed her arm.

“Are you okay, love?”

Kathryn bristled as he spoke, “I’m fine, why?”

“Let’s be real, none of us are used to real Terran alcohol anymore.”

“Maybe you’re not, but I can handle it.” She slurred uncontrollably.

“If you say so, but you look a little drunk, love.” The straightness of his words belied his condition.

“You’re the one who’s drunk, and why do you keep calling me _‘Love’_?” She stumbled, as she pushed him away from her.

“I… I… uhhhh.” He staggered back towards her, coming within an inch of her face.

“Chakotay…” Kathryn barely whispered.

“Kathryn…” He invaded her space, circling his arms around her back.

Their lips met in a sloppy, sumptuous impact. They both fell into the kiss without a further thought to anything beyond the moment. As his tongue broke the plane of her lips, Kathryn’s body flooded with the feel of Chakotay invading her. Chakotay’s blood boiled with excitement, as he tasted her whiskey tinged essence. Neither fought the urge to continue their joining, and the noise of the room dissolved as their kiss deepened. 

B’Elanna was fighting her own feet, as she attempted to keep her steps in a straight line. Concentrating hard, she pushed forward towards the back of the barroom. When she looked up from her feet, her brain stopped her cold. The sight of her former commanding officers kissing each other passionately sobered her quickly.

Barely breaking the kiss, Chakotay tapped his combadge. He had the forethought to program the device before leaving home in anticipation of any debauchery. 

As B’Elanna stood now staring at nothing but an empty wall, Tom shook her from her trance. Try as she might, she couldn’t rationally vocalize what she had just witnessed. _‘It’s probably better I keep this to myself.’_ She thought, as Tom dragged her towards the bar. 

Kathryn and Chakotay had materialized in his bedroom. Kathryn looked around as they settled, her intoxication showing as she eyed the sudden change in location. “Where are we?” She asked innocently.

“My place.” He shyly admitted.

When she didn’t respond, he lowered his lips to hers again. Kathryn reciprocated his kiss, feeling her way around his body. She pressed her fingers against his pecs, slowly sliding them down his taut stomach. Chakotay felt his cock harden at her touch. She kept moving her hands down until she reached the stiffening shaft between them. He moaned against her mouth, tilting his hips towards her hands. When they came up for oxygen, not a word was spoken, but the wanton gaze of brown on blue was all the encouragement needed. Undressing each other frantically, their lips met briefly again. 

Chakotay picked her up and laid her gently upon his bed. Kathryn sighed at the feel of the cool bedding beneath her. He joined her on the mattress, and took to worshiping her bare skin. Starting with the delicate expanse of her neck, he kissed and licked making a damp trail down her body. As he moved, he let his breath dance across the patches of moisture, causing her skin to prickle. Stopping at her chest, he closed his mouth around a taut nipple swirling his tongue around the hardened peak. Kathryn’s body tensed, a gush of arousal pooling at her core. Chakotay continued moving, stopping quickly at her navel to place a kiss there. The deliberate slowness of his movements was torture for her.

Kathryn sat up quickly, taking two fistfuls of his raven hair. Pulling his face up to look at her, she reached a hand down, stroking his thick cock. Chakotay’s mind lost cohesion for a split second, before he thought to stroke a digit between her slick lips. Both of their heads fell back in ecstasy. Kathryn knew at that moment exactly what she wanted.

“Fuck me, Chakotay. I need you.” 

He didn’t give a second thought to her request. The sudden abstemious sincerity on her face and in her words, moved Chakotay beyond measure. Climbing back up her body, he placed himself at her entrance. Kathryn tilted her hips up, searching for him. Chakotay pushed forward swiftly, eliciting a deep throaty growl from her. He stayed still for a moment, allowing her to adjust. When her eyes flew open, he pulled back and began his forceful bombardment of her willing cunt. He lowered his head, kissing her while pounding deeply into her. She pulled her legs up, wrapping them around his ass, encouraging his pace. A chorus of moans and shrieks bounced off the walls. Chakotay brought his head to her breast, lapping and biting at a nipple. Simultaneously, he reached a hand between them, stroking feverishly at her engorged clit. As she tensed and screamed, he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Her walls clenched around him, and it was his turn to roar as his seed pumped deep into her body. 

As they both came down, chests rising and falling uncontrolled, he rolled to her side. Kathryn tucked her head against his chest, and they lay silent. Chakotay moved to break the silence, but she stopped him, placing a finger across his lips. Tucking her head back into his chest, they both succumbed to the heaviness of intoxication and satiation.

=/\=

The next morning, Seven arrived back on Earth. She’d left her conference two days earlier because she didn’t find the assembly or the subject matter sufficient enough to hold her attention. After arriving at her apartment, she decided to surprise Chakotay by bringing him breakfast. She had learned in her lessons that surprises often warmed the heart of a romantic partner. She stopped by one of Chakotay’s favorite restaurants, picking up French toast and his usual tea blend. 

Arriving at his apartment, she took the lift to his door and promptly let herself in. Not finding him immediately, she assumed he must still be sleeping and headed for the bedroom. When she stepped through the door, her mind was not at all prepared for what awaited her. Seeing the clothing strewn all about the room, she looked up to the bed. Finding Chakotay soundly sleeping wrapped in the arms of Admiral Janeway sent a shock through her system. The food container and cup of tea she was holding dropped heavily to the floor. Her instinct was to turn and leave, but her feet stayed rooted to the ground. 

At the sound of the impact, Chakotay jolted awake. His head throbbed painfully, and he had to shake himself into reality. Seeing Seven's shocked face in front of him, he questioned his consciousness. Then he looked down at the bed next to him. Seeing Kathryn there, naked and asleep, he suddenly understood the look on Seven’s face. He pushed through the pain, and bolted from the bed. As he started to move, Seven turned on her heel and ran for the door. Grabbing handfuls of clothing, he attempted to chase after her.

“Seven! Wait!”

The jostling and shouting brought Kathryn out of her slumber. Her head felt like a thousand needles had impaled her all at once, and she fought to open her eyes. Realizing suddenly that she was naked and in a bed she didn’t recognize, her heart sped up with fear. Just then, a half dressed Chakotay trodded into the room, shoulders slumped. Her eyes grew wide, and adrenaline surged through her veins. Chakotay dropped himself heavily on the bed next to her, head hung in apparent shame. Kathryn reached a shaking hand out to touch him.

“Chakotay,” her gravelly voice barely making a sound, “what is going on? Where are we?”

He sighed heavily. “This is my apartment, Kathryn.”

Looking down again at her state of undress, she clutched tightly to the sheet covering her, and her face reddened, “Why am I in your apartment? and your bed?”

“You don’t remember being at the bar last night?”

“I do, but…” Her mouth stopped suddenly, as a flood of memories swept over her like the tide over the shore on a full moon.

Chakotay recognized her recollection, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her face reddened and she winced at his touch, feeling tainted as the memories assaulted her consciousness. 

“Kathryn, I...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Chakotay,” she tried her hardest to calm her nerves, “I’m just as guilty as you.”

“I would never take advantage of you, you know that right?”

“I do know that, and I would never put this on you. I wanted this too.” Kathryn’s eyes flitted to the ground at her admission.

“Seven saw us… “ he lowered his head into one hand and motioned the other toward the mess on the floor.

“Oh God.” The red returned to her face. 

Kathryn jumped from the bed, scrambling to keep her body covered and gather her clothes at the same time without falling over. Chakotay stood, attempting to help her, but she waved him off. She bolted through the first available door, glad at the fact that she had found his bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, she dropped the sheet and slipped into her dress. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help the flood of emotion that overtook her. She collapsed into a heap on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Outside the door, Chakotay’s heart broke at her sounds of pain. He slowly slipped the door open, and lowered himself to the floor to join her. Kathryn resisted his touch at first, but soon gave in and curled into his chest.

“Kathryn, please don’t cry.” He stroked her back soothingly.

Her voice was muffled against his chest, “Who am I, Chakotay? I don’t even recognize myself anymore.”

Lifting her tear stained face, he wiped lovingly at her cheeks. “You’re Kathryn Janeway, the woman I’ve loved for the last seven years.” He pressed his lips to her forehead.

Kathryn’s body tensed, and she stood quickly to break contact with him. A thousand emotions streaked across her face, but she said nothing, tapping her combadge and shimmering out of his sight. Chakotay leaned back against the tub, his head falling into his hands. 

=/\=

**Four Months Later**

Chakotay’s life had never been the same since that night with Kathryn. Never having spoken to him again after she left his apartment, he hadn’t a clue what to say to her anyway. Then a month ago, she had taken leave from Starfleet and disappeared completely. He had tried his best to make amends with Seven, but she made it clear to him that she had always known of his feelings for the admiral. Now he was left completely alone, with nothing but his suffocating need to have Kathryn back. 

Kathryn had been through hell since that night. She had taken it upon herself to talk to Seven, which ended in her outright admitting her feelings for Chakotay. Seven was none too surprised and forgave her, but Kathryn chalked that up to her lack of experience. That line of thinking was Kathryn’s way of punishing herself. She also came clean with Jaydren, but in his usual fashion he assured her it didn’t matter. His reaction only served to make her feel used and dirty. Then, four weeks ago, the other shoe had dropped. She’d been sick for days, but couldn’t bring herself to call The Doctor. 

Calling up Admiral Paris instead, she talked him into letting her take an indefinite leave until she felt better. She talked with her mom and sister, feeding them a story about a special assignment that would keep her out of contact. Kathryn only let one member of her _Voyager_ family know where she was going and what her plans were. B’Elanna begged and pleaded— even going so far as to use Miral to try and talk some sense into her, but it was all for naught. Kathryn sobbed while she held the beautiful girl, but eventually released her to her mother. Turning for the door, she never looked back.

Slipping away through the Interplanetary Transport System, she made her way to a remote part of Bajor. B’Elanna had helped her by calling up some old contacts that set Kathryn up with a place to stay. A few days after settling in, she finally sought the care of an old Bajoran doctor. He speedily gave her a diagnosis for her constant sickness. Kathryn’s world collapsed as soon as she heard the word pregnant. 

Four weeks had passed now, and she was four months pregnant. Her thin frame was starting to show a slight bulge, and her mind was slowly calmed to the idea. Her only point of contention was being completely unsure of who the baby’s father was. She prayed unendingly that her daughter, who would arrive around Christmas time, would belong to the man that she was sure at one time had loved her. Kathryn just couldn’t bring herself to ask the doctor about paternity or genetics. She still carried a modicum of shame at her own willingness to have casual sex with an ambassador who obviously cared nothing about her. More so, the thought of Chakotay not being the baby’s father was simply too much for her to handle. 

**

Chakotay spent every day searching for any tiny thread of information to help him find her. His work was suffering, but there was not a single chance that he would stop searching until he found her again. He contacted Gretchen and Phoebe, but they could only reverberate the story she had given them. Their sadness at Kathryn’s absence only served to feed his resolve. Something was going on with her, and he vowed to not stop until she was reunited with her family. Living any longer without Kathryn by his side was going to be the death of him.

=/\=

**Three Months Later**

Kathryn was still on Bajor, living life as she saw fit. Her existence had become simple and leisurely, and she had never before given herself the gift of such a feeling. Doing things on her own schedule, with no pressure from anyone or anything had been strange at first, but she fell into a happy and peaceful routine rather quickly. However, the complete joy of her situation was short lived. When her mind had fully rationalized her decisions, the peaceful moments became empty. With no one to share the milestones and the quiet with, she felt truly alone. Kathryn especially longed for the warmth and feel of Chakotay, but was terrified to even wonder if he could ever love her again.

She was seven months pregnant now, and making plans to get back to Earth had become her endgame. Through her weeks of self-inflicted shame and isolation, finally feeling her baby girl living life inside the womb had changed her outlook on the cards she had been dealt. She craved the chance to share this legacy with all those that meant the most to her. But, Kathryn was panic-stricken at the thought of how everyone would react to the news of the baby. In typical fashion, she was convinced everyone would judge her harshly. 

Nevertheless, she packed and booked her passage back to Earth. In a few short days, she looked forward to seeing the look on her mother’s face as she entered the farmhouse, swollen belly and all, taking Phoebe’s hand and letting her feel the movements of her niece, and most importantly looking into the face of the man she loved. Having spent seven years of her life concentrating on nothing but getting back to Earth, only to run away like a coward, made her blood boil. Finally letting her passion overrule her fear, she could once again only focus on one thing.

Home.

=/\=

Chakotay was still spending every day in search of his love. He had begged admirals, friends, his spirit guide, and anyone that would listen to his story. He grew thinner, and all his family knew that his exhaustive search was wearing on him. One night at a dinner with Tom and B’Elanna, he couldn’t stop himself from letting his emotions free. Watching the man she thought of as her big brother fall to pieces, B’Elanna finally caved.

“Chakotay, don’t be upset, please,” her face showed remorse at keeping the secret from him for so long. “Kathryn is on Bajor. She came to me months ago, and asked me to stay quiet. She was really sick and was looking for somewhere she could disappear.” Tears fell heavily from the Half-Klingon’s eyes.

“She’s sick?” Chakotay’s body shook profoundly with fear. “Please Lanna, if you know her exact location, I need you to tell me. I understand how convincing Kathryn can be, but we’re talking about her life here.”

“She’s in the southern province. I called Neera when Kathryn asked me for help, and she set up a place for her there. I can give you the coordinates.”

“Please… I have to find her.” Chakotay felt a peak of renewal throughout his body.

“It’s quite clear how much you love her, Chakotay.” B’Elanna defiantly pushed tears from her cheeks. “I saw you together that night in Dublin, kissing at the back of the bar. That wasn’t the alcohol, that was true love.”

“You’re absolutely right, and I pray I haven’t messed things up.” 

“Go get your love, and bring her back to us.”

=/\=

Two days later, Chakotay found himself standing in front of a small wood-planked cottage. He watched from the shadows as morning broke over the land. Sitting down, with his back to a tree, he planted himself in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. Terrified at what condition he might find her in, he fought to control his quaking nerves. Some two hours later, as the sun began to peek through the clouds, he was startled by a noise out in the distance. Chakotay broke from his daydream, to see a very pregnant Kathryn watering plants on the front porch of the cottage. His eyes and his smile grew wide at the sight. He marveled at the exquisite vision of her full with child. Suddenly, a ray of hope ran through him that the baby was his. His heart swelled, and tears of joy poured from his eyes. Chakotay’s next move brought him towards what he hoped was his destiny.

A sudden loud crack from the distance unsettled Kathryn. She looked up to see the thinner but familiar form standing in front of her. Her eyes widened and welled at the sight of the man she’d dreamed of for months. Chakotay floated towards her, as the flash of a lifetime of memories flickered before him. Kathryn let her tears fall freely, as he made his way onto the porch circling his arms around her. The feeling of her warm round body, and the familiar smell of lavender and jasmine invaded his senses. Kathryn let an unintentional giggle out, as she relished the feel of her daughter moving within her, while pressed against Chakotay.

He pulled himself back, staring into her sapphire eyes. There was only one choice in his first words to her. “Kathryn, I love you.”

“Oh Chakotay, I love you more. I have missed you _so_ much. I don’t know what to say,” her hands flailed wildly, as the tears continued to flow from her eyes.

He reached below, picking her up and making to carry her into the house. Searching for the bedroom, he found his way, gently setting her down on the bed. The love they made that morning was filled with more passion and love than either had ever felt before. They lay in a warm afterglow, until Kathryn’s amber voice broke the silence.

“Chakotay… I have to tell you something,” she stroked a finger along his jaw, shaking at her willingness to talk to him about her struggle.

“You can tell me anything, love.” He took her hand from his face, and held tight at the feel of her shaking.

“I don’t know how to say this.” She pushed herself up awkwardly, leaning heavily over his chest. “The baby… I’m not sure who her father is.”

“Her, Kathryn?” His face was alight with surprise and anticipation. 

Her cheeks pinked, and she smiled coyly. “Yes, her. She’s my daughter, Chakotay.” 

His dimples invaded his face. “No matter what, she’s my daughter too, Kathryn.” Chakotay released her, and slid his hands all across her swollen belly.

“But…”

He shook his head meaningfully. “No buts, my love. I don’t care about anything else, and you don’t have to explain your life to me. I made choices, too. Questionable ones in my case, but now we have an opportunity to make a life for ourselves. You are my one true love, and this little girl is the proof of that.” He leaned forward to kiss her.

Kathryn melted at his sweet words, and the feel of his passionate kiss. All at once, it hit her how everything she had ever needed was here in this moment. The baby kicked at his hands, and he broke the kiss with her mother to bring his head down even with the little girl.

“Yes little one, I’m your Daddy. I cannot wait to hold you, my sweet girl.” He brought his face back even with Kathryn. “But for now and forevermore, I’m going to hold _you,_ My Beautiful One.” 

Chakotay had no idea how much Kathryn had prayed that he was right about the baby. She knew he had meant what he said, but the thought of him having to raise another man’s child before his own, crushed her heart. However for now, the fact that he had shown up just in time as if stepping out of her thoughts, and the sheer feeling of peace she felt with him beside her were negating all of her fears.

=/\=

**Three Weeks Later**

Kathryn and Chakotay had made it back to Earth. They were currently surrounded by their _Voyager_ family, having dinner at their now shared apartment. Tom, Harry, B’Elanna, Seven, Tuvok and The Doctor were seated with them around Chakotay’s barely used dining table. Having their beloved leaders back and seeing them healthy and happy, filled the space with excitement.

“To the new parents!” Tom raised his glass, encouraging the others to join him. 

“Any thoughts on names yet, Admiral?” The Doctor inquired earnestly.

“Oh lots of thoughts, Doc, but you’ll find out when everyone else does.” Kathryn clicked her tongue. “We want to see what she looks like first.”

Chakotay grinned a wide dimpled grin, and leaned into B’Elanna as the group laughed in chorus. They had all expressed their happiness for the couple, and made it no secret that this was what they had all hoped for, even before they had reached the Alpha Quadrant.

Tom eyed his wife warily. “You know, we always wondered where you two disappeared to that night in Ire—Ow!” He winced as his foot was stomped under the table.

The group once again roared with laughter, but this time at Tom’s expense.

=/\=

The next day, Kathryn was in full sarcastic mode, while Chakotay was fully invested in the lesson the Lamaze coach was teaching. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. The instructor paid special attention to him, as he was the only first time father in the room. 

“Kathryn, you’re going to thank me for this one day.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe, but right now all I can think is that I’m going to be the one doing all the pushing and you are going to be the one doing all of the breathing.” Her smile lit up the entirety of the room.

He leaned down to her belly. “Baby girl, kick some sense into your mother would you?” When the little girl kicked at the sound of his voice, his smile grew wide.

Rubbing at her belly, Kathryn nudged him with an elbow. “Really, Chakotay?” She rolled her eyes. “She’s already daddy’s girl.”

=/\=

**Three Weeks Later**

Christmas had fallen upon them much quicker than they anticipated. They had spent the day surrounded by family and friends. The celebration had been boisterous, but everyone had cut out early to give the new family time to rest. As Chakotay and Kathryn sat back snuggled together on the couch, in front of the fire, life seemed much more like a dream than reality. Chakotay sat eyes wide and misty, overwhelmed at the wishes that sat cuddled to him. Kathryn held tight to the change in scenery that she could only have dreamed of.

“Spirits be with us.” Chakotay whispered to the two ladies before him.

“Is this real, my love?” Kathryn looked between the man she loved and their week-old baby girl.

“I don’t know, why don’t we leave that up to Citana?” Chakotay grinned wide, as the toffee-skinned baby stretched and yawned in his arms. 

The little girl snuggled peacefully against his chest, and Kathryn stroked her soft dimpled cheek, as she settled back into sleep. Her raven hair stuck straight out from the top of her tiny head. The new parents looked on in amazement, appreciative of the gift they had been given. 

Kathryn’s mind wandered back to all the worry she had put herself through for nothing. When Citana was born, it was blatantly clear who her father was. The Doctor, in a blissful state of sarcasm, explained to her that if she had just sought his counsel when she first had symptoms, he would have told her that while Vexarans are similar to humans, their reproduction was completely unrelated to sexual intercourse. Kathryn let him enjoy his moment to gloat, and let her embarrassment show. 

Chakotay recognized her daydreaming, with the glazed look in her eyes. He stroked her cheek, and she came back to the moment smiling lovingly at him. Kathryn leaned forward pecking his full lips. 

“I think there is one more gift under the tree, my love.” He smiled knowingly.

“I don’t think so. We got all of them.”

“Check again, for me, will you?” 

Kathryn stood, looking back over her shoulder at the love of her life holding their daughter. She walked up to the tree, to find a package that she swore hadn’t been there before. The box was the size of a tricorder, and she looked at Chakotay in confusion. He nodded his head, encouraging her to open it. She tore off the sparkly paper with great anticipation. She looked confused again, as she found another smaller box wrapped with a bow. Opening that box, her eyes grew wide and flickered back and forth between Chakotay and the beautiful diamond ring inside the box. 

“Citana, will you help daddy ask mommy to marry him?” He purposefully looked down at the sleeping child, avoiding Kathryn’s questioning glare. He stood with the baby, and made his way to her. 

“Chakotay, are you serious?”

He shifted the baby to one arm, and took the ring from the box. Holding the ring out for her, he asked his question properly. “Will you be my wife, Kathryn?”

Tears poured from her eyes, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. “I can think of nothing I want more.”

Chakotay placed the ring on her finger, and leaned in to kiss her. The baby cooed, right on cue, as if happy for her parents. A sudden beep rang out of the quiet, and Kathryn broke the kiss, peeking around Chakotay searching for the sound. She spied a PADD laying on the couch in the exact spot where he had been sitting. Stepping around him, she grabbed the device.

“What’s this?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sure it’s for you, why don’t you open it and answer the message.” He smiled full dimples.

Kathryn pressed her thumb to the access panel, and giggled at the message. She typed in her reply, and handed the PADD over to Chakotay.

He laughed in earnest reading her words to the group that had just left them. “I said yes, and I should have known you all had something to do with this.”

They laughed together, before sweetly kissing again. Citana reminded them of her presence with a loud protest, and the couple broke their kiss to place sweet smooches all over her delicate skin.

“You two are my everything. Merry Christmas, My Beautiful Ones.” Chakotay held tight to the baby and cupped Kathryn’s cheek.

She leaned into his touch, still stroking the gorgeous face of their daughter. “Merry Christmas, My Love.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "a story where KJ gets pregnant but doesn't know by whom (like drunken sex after welcome home ball or something). Obviously it's Chakotay but she won't find out till the baby is born (for some random reason the doc can't tell). Non-established relationship tho, so Chako helps her through it all and goes with her to pregnancy gymnastics and stuff. Because of him obsessing over KJs well-being C7 gets destroyed (evil grin). Maybe the crew suspects it's him because .. well, who else could it be? Secretly they both want him to be as well. Slow romance, blah blah happy end"


End file.
